


backslide [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Team as Family, Time Travel, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto’s friends are gone, his lover is dying, Konoha is destroyed, and Madara’s second return has pushed the entire world to the brink. Hunted and harried, Naruto is sent back in time to upend Madara’s plan before it even starts, and sets about changing everything. Butterfly effect nothing: the world is at stake, and Naruto is hardly about to let it fall to ruin once more. Not while he’s still breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backslide [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [backslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382857) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> **Music** :  
>  _For You_ by AZU [Opening/closing]  
>  _Sad Flashback Music_ from Youtube
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/backslide)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-16) | 7:33:07 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/backslide%20Part%201.m4b) (212.3 MB)  
Part 2 (17-32) | 7:31:55 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/backslide%20Part%202.m4b) (213.0 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 26:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%201.mp3) (24.5 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 26:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%202.mp3) (24.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 28:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%203.mp3) (26.2 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 24:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%204.mp3) (23.1 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 27:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%205.mp3) (25.5 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 21:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%206.mp3) (19.7 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 25:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%207.mp3) (23.5 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 29:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%208.mp3) (27.2 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 27:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%209.mp3) (25.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 32:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2010.mp3) (30.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 25:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2011.mp3) (23.5 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 25:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2012.mp3) (23.9 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 36:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2013.mp3) (34.0 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 38:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2014.mp3) (35.5 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 29:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2015.mp3) (27.0 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 29:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2016.mp3) (27.4 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 28:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2017.mp3) (26.6 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 31:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2018.mp3) (28.9 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 31:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2019.mp3) (28.9 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 27:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2020.mp3) (25.6 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 33:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2021.mp3) (31.2 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 33:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2022.mp3) (30.7 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 26:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2023.mp3) (24.5 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 27:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2024.mp3) (25.5 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 28:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2025.mp3) (26.4 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 28:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2026.mp3) (26.8 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 30:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2027.mp3) (28.7 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 24:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2028.mp3) (23.1 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 27:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2029.mp3) (25.2 MB) |   
Chapter 30 | 28:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2030.mp3) (26.3 MB) |   
Chapter 31 | 28:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2031.mp3) (26.8 MB) |   
Chapter 32 | 16:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/backslide/Chapter%2032.mp3) (15.6 MB) | 


End file.
